


so long you lovely thing

by aumiles (orphan_account)



Series: 太过可爱的忍耐 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aumiles
Summary: 单机写文游戏中。。。





	1. Chapter 1

他是一个短黑发，不戴眼镜，1米75左右，左肩背着湖蓝色双肩包，在森林游览车上一直注视着窗外的没有同伴的男孩。

当然，叫西川，喜欢草莓味，是阿加莎克丽丝蒂的大粉丝，非常讨厌吃辣和闻到芝麻油的气味，喝了冰酸奶（包括草莓酸奶）就会拉肚子，以及做得很舒服的时候也会小心不让自己发出声音，只有在要去了的前五秒才会呜呜咽咽地发出没睁眼小狗找妈妈奶头时那样的声音。  
这种连本人都觉得怎样都无所谓的我却和变态一样饶有兴趣的事情是后来才知道的。

失礼了 堂而皇之地就擅自用了第一视角 很可怕吧 接下来就要一直 我我我 西川西川西川 下去了吗 我也觉得很恶心 倒不是因为西川现在早已经和我没有任何关系  
恐怕就算一起在路上的陨石坑里绊倒 两个人面对面摔倒躺着动弹不得 他也不会以任何一种声音叫出我的名字了

啊 剧透了呢 抱歉这是写作手法哦 话说 我觉得恶心 是因为我发现那种 眼里只有对方 恨不得以恋人的口水和鼻息为生的人 一旦失去所谓的恋人之后就会变得像蜗牛本体一样软弱失去活力（待续）

（正片）Scene 01  
那里面今天比之前一直都要反应强烈一些呢

请不要说这种游刃有余的话 而且我和你大概这才是第二次做吧

会有下次的吧？ 我一边从西川身上下来 一边找自己的t恤时问道

西川好像没听见我发出了声音一样 自顾自地开始研究起了床单上的可疑斑点 （这家伙在我找衣服的时候已经穿好衣服了 不过急着做本来内裤就一直让他挂在脚踝上 袜子也哄他没脱下来 都是白色正中我可爱的胃口 真是个听话的好孩子）

最让我生气的就是这家伙的这点 再不坦率也得有个限度吧


	2. 多么幸福的一天

出来了！ 是蓝色！

老实说，炮友之间是觉得不会做这种多余的事情的，但是世界刚到这个国家唯二大的城市不久，能够结交的

世界吗？很难想象超过十岁的人叫这个名字

（待续）

**Author's Note:**

> 单机写文游戏中。。。


End file.
